


Roomie Love

by ificouldjust_yeahthanks



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Baseball, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, nothing really graphic, roomie love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ificouldjust_yeahthanks/pseuds/ificouldjust_yeahthanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're going to be late to conditioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomie Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters from the show. And yes, there is slight incest so don't even message me about it. You see the warnings. Enjoy!  
> (*also if it's wierd i originally wrote it for something else, but decided to post it as Ouran)

Cut 1: Late

“Fuckin' bitches be trippin'!” Hikaru exclaimed walking back to his dorm he shared with his younger twin brother and fellow baseball player. 

“Look, maybe if you didn't suck so bad and turned in your work on time you wouldn't be failing Latin... again.” Hikaru's counter part, Kaoru mumbled under his breath. The younger look-alike then fist-bumped their roomie Tamaki.

“You take that roomie-love shit elsewhere! I am seriously mad, guys...” Hikaru said with no real fire behind his words smiling at the two guys who keep him going to this over-priced, broken-water-heater-ass school. The walk from the science center to the upperclassmen suites wasn't too far. They quickly reached their destination. Reaching the front door, Tamaki went to pull out his key but found it wasn't there.

“Is there a problem?” Kaoru inquired seeing as they'd come to a halt. Tamaki looked at them and started to fidget. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look of exasperation then turned back to the purple-eyed blonde. 

“Lemme guess,” Kaoru started. “Nah, I got this one!” Hikaru interrupted. “You were too distracted lookin' at our fiiiine asses this morning and forgot to grab your key?” Tamaki raised an eyebrow at that. 

“A wee bit over the top, but okay. We'll go with that.” Tamaki stated. Kaoru, ignoring the two whipped out his key and opened the door. 

“Come on,” Kaoru said walking ahead of them. “I'm trying to get to conditioning early so I can work on my pitch.” 

“S'not like coach'll put ya in anyway.” Hikaru said as he playfully pushed past Tamaki. They walked into the lobby area and got stopped by a girl blocking the steps.

“Kaoru. Tamaki.” She said in acknowledgment. She then went to glare daggers at Hikaru. Hikaru stared back at her. He was trying to remember her name. Mai, Hina, Ayame, Chiyo... fuck. What was her name? Tamaki mouthed the name Katsuya.

“Sorry Katsuya! You know how conditioning is. I totally forgot about calling you back.” Hikaru said and faked a look of apology.

“My name is Juri, you dick!” She said as she slapped him right across the face. Kaoru and Tamaki as well as the other five people in the lobby had identical looks of pain on their face because of the velocity in which the slap came in contact with his face.

“Maybe I didn't remember your name 'cuz you sucked in the sac! Not the good kind of sucking either.” Hikaru retorted as she turned her back to him. The trio then started up the steps. Half way up to their destination Hikaru turned and looked at Tamaki.

“The fuck man?” he asked feeling his cheek.

“Hikaru, she is a whore. Who knows what kind of diseases she could have. If anything, Tamaki did you a solid.” Kaoru finished absentmindedly opening their door to their third floor adobe. Hikaru made a face at his brother then got a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Or maybe...” Hikaru started turning to close in on Tamaki, slamming him into the wall by the door. “Maybe he didn't want me to be fucking anyone but him.” He finished lowly kissing and sucking on the side of Tamaki's neck. Tamaki then whimpered under the older twins ministrations. He then snuck his leg in between the dark haired boy's legs. 

“So you were jealous?” Hikaru said sucking on the blonde's lower lip. His hands roaming under the slightly shorter boy's shirt drifting downwards.

“Mmmhm.” Tamaki mumbled since he couldn't do much with Hikaru's tongue in his mouth and hands in his pants.

“Guys... guys. Stahp. You're outside the door. What're you doing? Stahp. Someone might see. Guys.” Kaoru said no real vigor getting his baseball stuff together. Trying to ignore the two getting it on in the hallway. Hikaru looked at his brother and pulled away from the blonde whose lips were trailing after him.

“No need to be a stick in the mud, Kaorrru,” he purred walking towards his little brother. He stopped when he got behind him. 

“Ya need to loosen up a bit.” he breathed into his brother's ear while putting his hands on the shorter's hips, pressing their hips flush together. He then started to sway their joined hips grinding as he went back and forth. The younger leaned back into the warm body behind him. 

“We're gonna be late if you don't quit.” Kaoru said stretching his arms up and putting them behind him and tangling his hands in his look-alike's slightly shorter hair. Hikaru's hand then started to undo his brother's pants skimming across the growing bulge matching his own. The older brought one hand up and held it in front of his brother's mouth. The shorter's mouth opened and Hikaru stuck two fingers in his mouth. Tamaki stared in awe looking at how hot this was. 

“Definitely going to be late.” Tamaki mumbled going over to the pair dropping onto his knees in front of Kaoru.


End file.
